Lírios
by Jess Granger Potter
Summary: Lily não acreditava que James preferia lírios... Mas é realmente interessante como sentimentos podem mudar... Ela vai perceber que o maior mistério do ser humano é tentar tirar da cabeça o que persiste no coração...


**Lírios  
**

**Sinopse:** Lily não acreditava que James preferia lírios... Mas é realmente interessante como sentimentos podem mudar... Ela vai perceber que o maior mistério do ser humano é tentar tirar da cabeça o que persiste no coração...

**Autora: **Jess Granger Potter

**Capa:** http:// img. photobucket . com /albums /v420 /triny_aye /Lirios-PorJessGrangerPotter .jpg (retirem os espaços)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem à Warner Bros e à J. K. Rowling.

**Sobre a Fic: **Sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fanfic, mas nunca levei a ideia adiante. Até que simplesmente senti uma necessidade de criar a minha própria versão (curtinha) de como Lily e James começaram a namorar. Espero que gostem da história. \o/~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans sempre foi muito bonita, com seus longos cabelos ruivos, seus cintilantes olhos verdes e seu corpo longilíneo, conseguindo olhares por onde passava. Se não bastasse sua beleza estonteante, ainda havia sua inteligência e delicadeza. Adorava livros e lírios. Estava entre os melhores alunos de Hogwarts, era monitora-chefe e reconhecida por ser gentil com seus amigos e conhecidos. Menos com um deles é claro...

James Potter era a pedra do seu caminho. Passou os dois primeiros anos da escola de magia fazendo gracinhas com ela, implicando sobre tudo que ela fizesse ou falasse. Era irritante. Depois, no 3º ano, começou a chamá-la para sair. Mas para Lily ele era demasiadamente imaturo, presunçoso e zombeteiro, então não era digno de atenção. Os anos foram passando, mas ele simplesmente não desistia, continuava perseguindo-a. Entretanto, agora estavam no sétimo ano e ela pensava que com um pouco mais de paciência conseguiria se livrar de sua presença diária. Afinal, logo se formariam.

"Mas... Será que é isso mesmo que eu quero? Me livrar do Potter?" indagava Lily, sempre que pensava no assunto.

Ela estava na biblioteca, no seu lugar favorito, sentada ao lado da janela. Lia uma romance trouxa quando ouviu gritinhos e risadas. Não muito longe dali, Potter estava nos jardins montado em sua vassoura brincando com um pomo enquanto seus amigos riam e algumas garotas suspiravam.

- Isso é realmente patético. – murmurou Lily, voltando a ler seu livro. Algum tempo depois, sem conseguir se concentrar, voltou a observar os jardins.

Lily Evans odiava James Potter. Odiava seus profundos olhos castanhos, seus cabelos rebeldes e a constante mania de despenteá-los. Odiava como ele era ótimo em Quadribol e nos estudos, principalmente por ele ser tão travesso e promover a desordem por Hogwarts com os outros marotos sempre que estava entediado. Odiava como ele a chamava de "Lírio". Odiava por ele insistir que gostava dela e ainda sair com tantas garotas... Odiava ele ser tão alto e tão bonito... Todavia, o que Lily mais detestava sobre James era seu coração batendo mais forte sempre que o via...

- Ahh... Pára com isso coração imbecil! Nem você querendo eu vou mudar o que eu acho, além de tud...

Ela não conseguiu terminar o que murmurava pra si, pois James havia descido da vassoura e uma das suas fãs se aproximava perigosamente. Ela tentou beijá-lo, mas ele recuou. A garota tentou de novo, mas Potter recuou ainda mais. Ele falou algo que Lily não conseguiu ouvir, montou em sua vassoura e foi embora, cada vez mais alto, indo na direção oposta ao grupinho.

- Mas o que foi isso? Potter recusando uma menina? – falou uma Lily surpresa, achando isso realmente estranho.

Não mais que os acontecimentos seguintes... James passou a participar mais das aulas, a se meter em menos encrencas, parou até de chamá-la pra sair. Parecia que ele tinha resolvido mudar e estava usando uma abordagem mais suave. Lily resistia, mas cada vez que olhava em seus olhos e recebia um sorriso gentil, sentia um frio na barriga... Não que admitisse isso pra alguém.

Ela estava no salão comunal fazendo o dever de poções quando sentiu um toque em seus ombros. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando ela viu de quem se tratava. James Potter.

- Oi Lírio, será que você poderia me ajudar com meu dever?

- Por que você não pede ao Remus, Potter? – retorquiu.

- Ele tá fazendo um relatório da monitoria. – isso era verdade, lembrava do outro maroto comentando que estava atrasado com suas tarefas e obrigações de monitor-chefe. – Por favor, Lily.

"Ele precisava me olhar com essa cara? E falar meu nome de forma tão doce?"

Ela ponderou um pouco. Resolveu ajudá-lo, pensando que seria seu ato de bondade do dia.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu definitivamente não vou fazer seu dever, nem deixar você copiar o meu. Vou apenas tirar suas dúvidas e olhar seu trabalho final. – ela achou que ele ia desistir depois disso.

- Eu sei. – respondeu James com um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava ao seu lado. Próximo demais...

Por incrível que pareça, ele prestou atenção a tudo que ela explicava e fez um bom trabalho. Lily é que teve problemas em se concentrar com ele tão perto...

- Muito obrigada, Lírio. – ele agradeceu sorrindo. Juntou suas coisas e subiu as escadas, virando para dar-lhe mais um sorriso antes de entrar no dormitório masculino.

"James Potter se comportando perto de mim e agradecendo? O mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo?"

Depois desta tarde eles começaram a conversar. Constantemente. Passaram a fazer suas tarefas juntos, a rir juntos... Lily estava confusa, não entendia o turbilhão de sensações que o garoto de olhos castanhos lhe provocava nos últimos tempos. Ou talvez... Simplesmente não aceitasse o que sentia.

Parecia que todo o castelo havia notado a transformação no relacionamento dos dois. Ela percebia vários olhares curiosos sobre si, mas nenhum comentário. O que não era normal. Um dia, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores para uma das aulas, Lily ouviu uma menina do 5º ano comentando com a amiga que James tinha avisado que quem ousasse fazer alguma piadinha para ela sobre o assunto, teria problemas.

Indagou suas amigas sobre isso e elas assentiram. Lily lembrou que nem mesmo suas amigas estavam lhe chateando sobre sua mudança repentina de atitude quanto ao maroto.

- Ele está me protegendo... – murmurou desconcertada.

- Disse alguma coisa, Lily? – perguntou Ângela Stuart, uma de suas melhores amigas, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Negou com um gesto da cabeça e mudou de assunto.

Era sexta-feira e mais uma vez faziam os deveres juntos. Lily notou que ele costumava observá-la quando achava que ela estava distraída. E que ficava desconcertado quando ela olhava de volta.

"James está tão fofo tímido assim..." pensou distraidamente. "Para tudo! Lily Evans achando um maroto fofo? Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo..."

Era inegável que eles estavam cada vez mais próximos e que seu coração batia mais forte sempre que estavam juntos. Alguns meses tinham passado e ela começava a admitir que talvez não o odiasse mais.

"Talvez nunca tenha odiado..." pensou enquanto suspirava...

Duas semanas depois, era sábado de manhã e haveria uma visita a Hogsmead. Suas amigas tentaram convencê-la a ir com elas, mas Lily não estava com ânimo para sair. A maioria dos alunos já havia saído e ela estava sentada em um sofá com um livro no colo, sozinha e totalmente distraída.

- Ei Lily. – chamou uma voz conhecida, lhe tirando de seus devaneios. James estava ao seu lado e seus amigos um pouco mais longe.

- Bom dia, James – ela havia parado de chamá-lo de Potter há algumas semanas.

- Eu adoro ouvir você falando meu nome... – Lily sentiu que corava fortemente, ele sorriu maroto e continuou – Você vai pra Hogsmead?

- Não, não tô muito afim. Você vai? É melhor correr, as carruagens devem estar partindo.

- Nós temos outros meios de chegar ao vilarejo... – ouviu Sirius Black comentar risonho para Remus Lupin e Peter Petigrew.

O sorriso de James havia diminuído com sua negativa, mas logo voltou a aumentar.

- Eu também não vou. Vou ficar te fazendo companhia.

- Não é necessário. Pode ir se divertir com seus amigos. – respondeu uma Lily desconcertada.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, Lírio. – ele piscou para ela e se despediu dos amigos, que lhe lançaram olhares sugestivos antes de sair pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.

James sentou-se ao lado dela, suas pernas e braços se tocando. Lily corou de novo, sentindo um arrepio passar por seu corpo. Afastou o olhar, voltando sua atenção para o livro. Ela já estava se acostumando com isso, de tantas vezes que aconteceram desde que começara sua amizade com James Potter.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, observando seu livro.

- Que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa, com outro nome não teria igual perfume? – falou românticamente olhando nos olhos da garota e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha, depois passando a mão carinhosamente em sua face. O que fez Lily estremecer.

Usando um tom ainda suave e sem tirar a mão do rosto dela, perguntou que livro era aquele.

- É... Ro-Romeu e... Julieta, de... Shakespeare... – tanto as palavras, quanto a prudência desapareciam da mente de Lily.

- Parece ser ótimo...

Eles perderam-se no olhar um do outro, ficando em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Sabe, rosas são bonitas e perfumadas, mas tão comuns... Eu realmente prefiro lírios. São muito mais atraentes. – sussurrou James, fechando os olhos e acabando com a distância que os separava.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, parecia que o mundo inteiro havia sumido e só restavam os dois... Começou como um beijo tímido, muito carinhoso. Mas logo James enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo. Lily envolveu o pescoço dele com suas mãos, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

O ar foi sumindo de seus pulmões, mas parecia que eles não se importavam. Continuaram com o beijo, até que se separaram ofegantes. James encostou sua testa na dela e com o maior sorriso que ela já havia visto, falou com sinceridade:

- Eu te amo. Te amo tanto que não sei como é possível. Amo mais do que tudo. Amarei para sempre.

Lily sorriu largamente, emocionada.

- Eu também te amo. Demorei pra admitir, mas sei que amo e...

James não a deixou terminar a frase, puxando-a para um beijo ainda mais apaixonado, esquecendo a timidez e beijando-a fervorosamente. Lily correspondia na mesma intensidade.

Não acreditaria se alguém tivesse lhe contado que algo assim aconteceria. Lily Evans amava James Potter. Ela enfim entendeu que eles foram feitos um para o outro. Agora eles estavam na mesma sintonia e amar-se-iam para sempre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.¹ = **_Obrigada por lerem. Por favor deixem reviews e façam essa nova autora feliz. =D_

**N.A.² =** _Ah, mais uma coisa, se alguma parte da fic estiver parecida com algum filme/livro/outra-fic, não foi intencional. É que depois de ler tantos livros e fanfics e assistir a tantos filmes, algo pode ter me influenciado na escrita e transparecido nas palavras. ^^_


End file.
